


Crowned

by mallyrn, Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Choose Your Own Adventure, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyrn/pseuds/mallyrn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: [CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE] Darkness has settled across Valinor.  The Noldor have committed a grievous act.  Tasked with delivering a message to them, you are about to bear witness to a great deal of history.  What you see and where you go are up to you, as those choices come to you.  Trust has been placed in your hands, for you are......Eönwë, Messenger of Manwë.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	Crowned

**Author's Note:**

> Story by Zhie  
> Art by Mallyrn
> 
> Written for TRSB 2020

STOP! THIS STORY IS NOT READ BEGINNING TO END!

In a moment, you will enter Valinor as Eönwë, the Herald of Manwë. The story you are about to read will be created based upon your choices. Your adventure begins at a crucial point in history. You have been tasked with delivery of a message to the Noldor. How your story plays out will be up to you. 

[Enter Valinor Here](https://elfventure.weebly.com/crowned.html)

**Author's Note:**

> A note from Zhie: Please note that this was written for TRSB, which requires that artists comment on the works written by the author, yet does not demand reciprocity that the author provide feedback or commentary to the artist in the same public forum, such as on their Deviant Art page. I would like to apologize to all artists that you are put in what I believe to be an unfair position. While comments are always appreciated, forced comments are tyrannical. I am deeply sorry to all artists who are forced to leave comments, as this should be seen as a collaborative work. When an author and illustrator work together, the illustrator is not expected to write a review for the author's work. This is turning what should be an equal collaboration into an exchange scenario, which I believe demeans the work that the artists put into their part of the collaboration. 
> 
> Mallyrn, your contribution to this work is equal to my own, and I recognize that. If a picture is worth a thousand words, you contributed at least a whole additional work, and then some, with your art. I was enamored with just the sketch you did--to have you produce not only one beautifully finished piece, but to run with my wild idea of multiple endings and produce a work for EACH of them was AMAZING. I really valued your contribution to this work, and also, the start of an awesome friendship with you. <3


End file.
